


Giovani leoni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il modo di dimostrarsi 'affetto' dei Vongola è molto particolare.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9OpM3VKN07Q; Built By Titan - YOU (feat. Skybourne) [Official Audio].AMARP0RN: P0rnfest 11: 2018-01-16	KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus Voto: 10!
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: I voleri del Decimo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270
Kudos: 3





	Giovani leoni

Giovani leoni

“Taki non è un sole che si possa ignorare. Lui splende così forte da accecare” sussurrò Xanxus.

Accarezzò la schiena del cavallo, la sua criniera nera ondeggiava in tanti piccoli riccioli. Il suo corpo emanava il bagliore intenso della sua fiamma del sole.

“Si tratta di una box arma?” domandò Tsuna, girandogli intorno con aria confusa.

Xanxus si passò la mano tra i capelli mori ed annuì.

“Me l’ha prestata Skull. Non è sua, ma ci tiene molto” sussurrò.

\- Quanto Squalo tiene a Bester – pensò. “Vuole che io mi alleni ad andare a cavallo, come un vero nobile” spiegò.

Tsuna annuì.

“Anche Reborn ha voluto che imparassi ad andare a cavallo, ma anche in motocicletta” sussurrò.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte.

“Chissà se Skull mi presterà anche la sua moto” borbottò.

\- Ho quasi paura di tradire la sua fiducia in me – pensò.

Sawada posò le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti, chiedendo: “Quindi ora tu devi allenarti?”.

Xanxus diede una pacca sul fianco di Taki che, nitrendo, corse verso le stalle.

“Perché? Così proponi?” domandò.

Inarcò il sopracciglio doppio vedendo che Tsuna si era acquattato.

“Giochiamo!” sentì gridare il più giovane.

Tsuna balzò e atterrò Xanxus, facendo dei bassi ringhi, mordicchiandogli la spalla.

Xanxus ribaltò la posizione, immobilizzando, ridacchiò sentendo Sawada scalciare senza riuscire a liberarsi.

“Provaci ancora, cucciolo” lo sfidò.

Tsuna gli morse il collo e Xanxus rise selvaggio.

“Dovrai fare di meglio di così! Dai, vediamo se riesci a battermi quando ‘gioco’ sul serio!” gridò quest’ultimo.

Tsuna lo raggiunse con una testata e lo colpì con un pugno allo stomaco, Xanxus si piegò, mugolando e Tsuna ne approfittò per ribaltarlo.

“Niente male” ghignò Xanxus.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, Xanxus s’irrigidì, guardandolo stranito.

Tsuna arrossì e si staccò di scatto, arrossendo.

“Scu-scusa… mi è venuto spontaneo…” esalò, Sawada. Indietreggiò e si sedette per terra, al suo fianco.

Xanxus lo afferrò sotto le ascelle e lo issò, facendoselo sedere addosso.

Tsuna si mise a gattoni sul suo petto muscoloso. Xanxus si sfilò le maniche della casacca e la lasciò sotto di loro, come un giaciglio.

“Nei Vongola non è così insolito. Questo è il nostro modo di dimostrarci affetto.

Per questo gli dei ci maledicono” spiegò Xanxus.

Tsuna gli strofinò il naso contro il collo e lo ispirò, fece un verso simile a un miagolio e si rotolò sopra di lui.

“A me sembra naturale.

Strano, di solito m’imbarazzo per molto meno” ammise.

Xanxus gli passò la mano tra i capelli, arruffandoglieli e fece un verso simile a delle fusa roche.

“Questo è il richiamo del sangue” spiegò Xanxus. Giocherellò con i denti con i bottoni della sua camicia e glieli slacciò, lasciandolo a petto nudo.

Tsuna si ritrovò a giocherellare con le piume di pappagallo che decoravano i capelli del più grande. Gli sfuggì uno starnuto, Xanxus si denudò. Si premette Tsuna contro il corpo bollente, segnato da cicatrici e Tsuna vi sia appallottolò, percependone il tepore.

“Si rimane ai preliminari. Lo facevo con mio cugino alla tua età, lui era molto più grosso di me. Era piacevole, mi sentivo un cucciolo al sicuro” spiegò Xanxus.

Tsuna scivolò più in basso, sporse la testa e gli prese il bottone dei pantaloni tra i denti, facendo dei versetti simili a quelli di un procione, glielo strappò. Lo sputò, sorridendo trionfale.

“Sei proprio un cucciolo monello” borbottò Xanxus, premendogli l’indice sulla fronte.

Tsuna provò a ruggire, Xanxus gli ruggì contro e Tsuna si acquattò, guardandolo diffidente.

“Sai, ho sentito Skull ruggire. Lui sì che lo sa fare, si vede che è un leone adulto” borbottò Xanxus. Tsuna saltò e lo afferrò per il collo, Xanxus lo afferrò per i capelli e lo baciò.

Tsuna si staccò, con aria festante.

“Come si fanno i preliminari?” domandò curioso, battendo le palpebre.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte, riflettendo.

\- Se lo tocco io si sentirà violato? Se mi faccio toccare io gli sembrerò viscido? – si domandò. Guardò Tsuna mordicchiarsi l’indice, gli prese la mano nella propria e se lo portò alla bocca, succhiandolo.

Tsuna guardò confuso il maggiore che gl’inumidiva il dito di saliva.

“Suppongo tu sia vergine” mormorò Xanxus.

“Emh”. Tsuna arrossì. – Sarà meglio dirgli che non è affatto così – pensò. “Ho capito!” gridò. Gli afferrò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò. Iniziò ticchettarlo sui boxer, Xanxus gli massaggiò le spalle.

Sawada iniziò a leccargli i boxer, il più grande chiuse gli occhi, mentre faceva un basso borbottio di piacere. Tsuna proseguì, fino ad eccitarlo, inumidendo la stoffa.

“ _Mnh_ … Con la mano… con la mano!” gridò Xanxus, ansimando piano.

\- Anche io ero così alla sua età? Oh, ma certo che sì! Anzi, forse anche più intraprendente – pensò, ghignando.

Tsuna gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Insegnami” disse compunto. Strinse le labbra, fino ad arricciarle ed annuì.

Xanxus annuì, si abbassò i boxer e lo aiutò ad accarezzarlo. Tsuna rabbrividì, Xanxus lo guardò preoccupato, Sawada si concentrò ed iniziò a muovere le dita con decisione.

Xanxus gli sorrise e lo aiuto a fare movimenti prima circolari e poi su e giù, stringendolo in mano.

“Non avere fretta. Devi essere deciso e andare sempre… _mnh… aaah_ … Ecco, deciso… Ora più veloce… Devi avere il gioco in mano…” spiegò.

Tsuna annuì, obbedendo, sentendolo diventare sempre più eccitato.

\- Insegnami ad essere un Cielo, insegnami ad essere un guerriero ed un uomo.

Insieme renderemo tutti i soli accecanti! Insieme libereremo la Mafia -. Socchiuse gli occhi. – Distruggerò tutto ciò che cercherà di ostacolarti. Io annienterò e tu ricostruirai.

Andremo oltre i Vongola. Andremo oltre i nostri cieli stessi! – giurò mentalmente.

“Allora, com’è andata la mia prestazione?” domandò, mentre Xanxus gli allontanava la mano dalla propria intimità, per liberarsi.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Voto 10!” disse ironico.


End file.
